gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Albright
'Nathan "The Sunshine Kid" Albright '''is a character in the ''Grand Theft Auto fanon series who appears as the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Rush. Background Early Life Nathan Albright was born in Liberty City and spent most of his childhood growing up in the Dukes borough. It is implied that his family lived in poverty and his father gambled away any of the financial surplus they ever had. His mother, Lauren Albright, was joyous when she found out her son had gotten a job working at one of the shipyards, as the pay ended up being a blessing for them. On the side, however, Nathan started work as an informant for the Gambetti Crime Family, who "protected" the docks. At the age of 18, Nathan witnessed a hit go down in which one of his dock bosses was shot and dumped off at the shipyard. When Gambetti's men took him to Jon Gravelli, he allowed Nathan to continue his work for the family but only as a service to him. Nathan learned how to handle a weapon and took hit contracts from the crime family until late-2008, when Jon Gravelli passed away. Left essentially jobless at the time due to the quick rejection from the Gambetti Family and without the Don's favor, he turned to his childhood friend, Buddy Winslow, who helped him find small-time theft jobs for a bit of cash. Liberty City Gang Wars In 2009, while employed as a construction worker, Nathan was approached by representatives of The Commission and offered the opportunity to take up jobs under Gambetti family again. Around this time, the crime families had erupted in violence over several disagreements with one another, such as feuding rackets and drug trade. His first job back in collaboration with the mafia was the heist of an armored truck that carried bonds stashed away by a recent defector. He was paired with only one other gunman named Henry Barrett and they both managed to pull off the job without making too much commotion in terms of attracting the police. Eventually, Nathan was tasked by one of the top Gambetti under-bosses to assassinate a target, which unbeknownst to him, was actually a highly valued member of the Ancelotti Crime Family. After he destroyed the house they were hiding in with the help of Bud Winslow, he discovered that The Commission had ruled to order the death of whoever was responsible for the incident since it disturbed the peace among the families it was attempting to maintain. Enraged that the Gambetti family had planned to throw him under the bus to avoid being punished themselves with footage of him in the act that was recovered by bribed police officers, Nathan impulsively infiltrated one of their compounds and murdered the under-boss who had gotten him into the mess. Due to both accounts, a bounty was placed on his head for a total of $550,000 for either his death or capture. Realizing that he had become a wanted man by both the law and city's criminal syndicates, Nathan once again sought the assistance of Bud. They subsequently made his escape during the events of "Bloody Sunday" on November 7th. Afterwards, while he was never found in the weeks following, most assumed he had been killed amidst the chaos. Events of GTA: Rush After spending 5-years moving between states, Nathan decides to resurface in the southern United States city of New Peachtree. When he is unable to find a steady job in an honest line of work, he takes to the city's criminal underworld to resume a life of crime once again. Personality and Traits --- Hitman Missions When first starting to work under the Chaviano Crime Family, Nathan began with what he was best at: completing hit contracts. He took these on in order to fully prove his loyalty and worth: * "Near-Photo Finish": Eliminate Jeremy Dennison at the Marathon competition. * "The Bodega Store Slaying": Eliminate Kevin Yates at the convenience store. * "Shoot First, Ask Questions Later": Eliminate Travis Darden at the seminar. NPPD Database Record --- Trivia ---Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:GTA Rush